Whispers Of Memories
by midnight cresent
Summary: Max has a complicated past. One she wants to forget. Its filled with sorrows and memories of the ones she had loved. Will her past get in her way or will a certain boy help her through it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**  
**This might start like my other story but that's just because I messed up the plot for my story and I did 't want to discontinue it, so I'm doing the intro again. I promise it's a different plot.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

As I sit just outside my window; I try to figure my life. I sit on my window seat staring blankly at Colorado's dark clouds comparing them with me. They want to let out tears but something holds them back.

"Max, Max," shouted a faint voice, "Are you there?

It became clearer as I snapped back into reality.

"I'm I here Beth, come in," I shouted.

"It's dinner time Max."

"I'll be right there," I muttered.

"Well hurry up or you won't get any." Geez, I hate that, excuse my language, bitch.

I must have been deep in thought. I stared at the window for two hours.

"Well 6'o clock better get going," I muttered to myself.

I sat at the table. I was currently staying at my aunt's house.

"Max we are concerned about your behavior," you could she was faking concern. My aunt and uncle don't give a damn about me.

"Your behavior has to change." I don't have behavior problems. Just because I talk back they start thinking I have problems. They just wanted to get rid of me since I got here. They have tried to get me into a mental institute. Ever since the accident I have been living with them. I won't ever trust that easily anymore. Because of my mistake my family suffered. I lost my parents and my brother.

I wish the world would stop but just enough to solve the problems or at least to start over from the beginning. I am what many would consider a loner. I have no friends or anyone close to a friend. I wonder if there would be a difference if I didn't exist. Dose my existent help anyone?

_-Time Skip-_

"Beep, beep, beep." The alarm went off again. I reached over and slammed it. I rolled out of bed and got dressed.

I walked into the kitchen and ate some breakfast, chewing every tiny bite slowly. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

"Have a great day a school," shouted Beth.

"Like you care," I muttered. She turned red with anger. Oops, I guess she heard.

"Don't come back home late again, you worthless slut."

I pretended not to hear her and just kept walking. As I reached the crossing light I noticed some other students just standing there, I stopped a couple of feet behind them. After crossing I took an alternative route to school. It was a quite route I had found a while back, no one knew about since it was through a forest. They were either afraid of the forest or the bugs in them. I looked up and saw Valley High. To me it looked more like a castle with more than five hundred students, lots of classrooms, and a huge gate. I wanted to turn around and walk away, but my feet kept on walking forward. I reached my classroom, there wasn't many students since class hadn't started yet. I sat at my desk at the back of the classroom. I stared at the window until I heard the bell ring for class to start. School continued in it usual way.

_-Time Skip-_

The bell for lunch finally rang. I walked to my favorite tree where no one would see me. I climbed up to the tallest branch. It was a relief today was a half day. The rest of the day was a breeze. The bell to go home had finally rang. I took the long was home through town. I watched as people bought clothes, food, you get the point. I came across a pet shop. I always had a soft spot for animals. I had time so I looked inside. There was an adorable black Scottie that really got my attention. It got me thinking. A dog is a good companion and they are really cute too.

Just one problem, where will I get the money? Even if I found someone that was giving away a puppy at a low price, I'm completely broke. I can't ask Beth, we all know she would never give me any.

"I got it!" I shouted earning weird looks from people in the store. Well, oops. I remembered passing by an ice cream shop that said they were hiring. Now all I have to do is apply for the job, now that will have to wait until tomorrow. The town I was at was a bit far from home and school but I'm sure I can manage. I decided to get a puppy from an ad.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**~Midnight Cresent**


	2. Ice cream

**A/N**

**Yo, it's me again. Damn that stupid benchmark test thingy I have to take. I hate those too much studying, no time to relax. Talking about hating, anyone else hates it when you order something and it takes years for it to arrive. You get really excited when the mail comes only to get disappointed. Also when you call the phone company or something like that and they make you wait about an hour. After when the machine thingy answers it makes you repeat everything to the point where you start yelling at it. I do.**

**Anyways, its my honor to present to you, chapter 2 * imaginary trumpets starts playing ***

* * *

(Alex POV)

I'm in charge of handing out applications to people who are interested in a job. So far about seven people have applied for a job. I think I'm not sure. Let's just say around the fifth person I zoned out. Today was a slow day, pretty unusual for a Saturday. That's right folks I'm working on a Saturday instead of hang with my bros. Malcolm, my boss, suggested we get some help. It can get pretty busy around here. Especially since it's pretty close to summer and you can already feel the heat, thank god for air conditioning. I served the a few kids that were hanging around then they left. It was calm now. Better, I get to relax and eat ice cream. My boss is just that awesome. HELL YEAH! I walked out of the storage room over to the tables to wipe them down.

"Oof." I bumped into something or someone. _She_, yes it's a _she_, is about two inches shorter than me and is smoking hot. She had long curly dirty blonde hair that reached her hips and brown eyes that looked like pools of chocolate that I could get lost in. she was wearing a leather jacket with a red V-neck shirt, black shinny jeans, along with black Supras. This gal has style. (outfit on my profile)

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Her voice sounded like an angel.

"Don't worry I was my fault I wasn't paying attention either, so . . . . Is there something you want?" I got lost in her chocolate orbs.

(Max POV)

I'm on my way to the ice cream shop to apply. I just hope I can still apply. I was searching for ads on my phone as I walked into the store hearing the bell jingle as I opened the door.

"Oof." I was too busy being on my phone I ran into some guy, an incredibly hot guy. Wait forget I said that.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I apologized.

"Don't worry I was my fault I wasn't paying attention either, so . . . . is there something you want?" So he works here. Duh that why he's wearing an apron with the shops logo. I mentally smacked myself.

(Alex's POV)

"Actually I can here to apply for a job."

"Sure thing." I handed her the application. She looked at it for a minute and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked cute when she did that. Wait, what am I thinking I, barely know her. I watched as she sat at a table filling in the application, her bangs fell to one side of her face and the sun made her skin glow. I went back behind the counter. She got up and gave me her application. I looked over it, so her name is Maximum Ride, an unusual name.

"We'll call you if you get the job, Maximum."

"Call me Max," she smiled.

"I'm Alex." I stuck out my hand. I felt a spark of electricity as I shook her hand, I quickly dismissed it. Her hand was really soft and warm.

"While you're here do you want anything?"

"Sure."

"What will it be then?"

"Surprise me," she smirked. Ooh, a challenge, this will be fun.

"Alright." Let's see, I looked into her eyes and instantly thought chocolate. She looks like the type that loves chocolate. I gave her a chocolate scoop with a chocolate chip scoop on top.

"Here you go." Her face brightened at the ice cream.

"How you know? There my favorite combo." I knew she'd like it.

"Something told me you did. It's on the house." I really hoping she'll get the job. The other applicants looked, well . . . boring.

"Are you sure?" She looked adorable eating her ice cream. Like a child on Christmas.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." She had a beautiful, bright smile.

"Are you always this nice to customers?" Only to the ones I like, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Only if there pretty girls." She looked down. I saw a glimpse of red on her cheek. I mentally smirked. She looked cute when she blushes.

"Well, I'll see you around Alex." I watched her leave and keep thinking about her after she left. I looked at her application to see what I could find out.

Okay so she's 16 and a sophomore in Valley High. Jackpot she's the same age, grade, and we go to the same school. Why don't I see her around, maybe it's because it's a big school?

Well Max, I see you at school someday.

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**Good, no good. I'll make the next chapter longer.**

**Review**

**~Midnight**


	3. A Call

**A/N here's the new chapter  
**

* * *

It's been two days since I applied for a job at the ice cream shop. I've been waiting for the phone call telling me I got the job. Maybe they already gave the job to someone else. School has been the same. I've been the new kid for about four days and still have no friends. I want it to stay that way. I know I'm going to be leaving sooner or later. Beth wants me out of her home. I wouldn't want to be living with me either after what happened. It's not like I want to stay here either, but I have nowhere else to go. So that's why I'm lying here, on my bed waiting for a phone call that might never come.

Maybe getting out of this house might do me some good. I got out of my room and walked into the backyard. I hopped the fence and made my way to the park. It's faster than walking to the front door and walking around the other house. I prefer taking shortcuts. They make things easier. Too bad there's no shortcuts in life otherwise I would have found one.

Once at the park I climbed up the tallest tree I could find to think. I didn't climb all the way to the top of the tree. Just high enough where hopefully no one would see me  
and where I still get shade. I sat down on the branch and leaned on the trunk. I started thinking, thinking about the tragic event. If it wasn't for me maybe my parents would still be alive, Ari wouldn't be six feet underground. I missed them. I missed his goofy grin. Our constant bickering, he would follow me like a lost puppy. He was my baby brother. How could I let him die? I started singing song I used to know.

**Silent Despair by Anna Abreu**

Sometimes I just don't get it, typical  
But when I think it through it's, oh, so clear  
Sometimes I ask for too much but now I know  
Cause when I think it through it's only fear

No, I couldn't stand losing you  
How could I ever do?  
Don't even know if it's true

What if there's no sun shining after the rain?  
What if there's no laughter to conquer the pain?  
I don't wanna crawl in this silent despair  
But if it all ends, how could it be fair?  
How could it be fair?

Nowadays I feel the same as I always used to do  
Everyday I've had the doubt of you walking out the door  
I didn't want anyone else, porque sempre foste tu  
I try to keep my confidence, but it's all so insecure

No I couldn't stand losing you  
How could I ever do?  
Don't even know if it's true

What if there's no sun shining after the rain?  
What if there's no laughter to conquer the pain?  
I don't wanna crawl in this silent despair  
But if it all ends, how could it be fair?  
How could it be fair?

Whatever you say or do, I always appreciate it  
But now I feel like our love is filled with hatin'  
Don't think it is fair  
This silent despair

And if there's no sun shining after the rain  
And if there's no laughter to conquer the pain  
I don't wanna crawl in this silent despair  
But if it all ends, how could it be fair?  
How could it be fair?

I heard clapping coming from under the tree. I looked down and noticed someone standing there. I felt hot tears fighting to be released. I will not cry. I swore I wouldn't cry. Especially not in front of someone.

"You have an amazing voice, Max." I recognized that voice it was Alex. No one was supposed to hear me. It's eight in the morning, no one is around until twelve and it's a school day. I had decided to ditch. I jumped down and made a run for it. I heard footsteps behind me, but I still had a head start. I saw a low branch and hauled myself up on it. Alex hadn't seen me and kept running. I jumped off the branch and ran in the opposite direction towards Beth's house. I refuse to call that place home.

Time Skip

I laid on my bed listening to music. My phone started ringing. I felt blindly around my bed until I felt the electronic contraption.

"Hello," I answered. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, but I faked cheeriness.

"Hi, this is Malcolm Peterson calling to tell you that you got the job."

"Really, thank you very much." I was so excited, I finally one good thing today. Or ever, luck has never been on my side.

"When can you start working?"

"I can start any day." I finally got the job.

"Great, is tomorrow at 4 p.m. good for you?"

"Yeah, thank you so much."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I was doing my happy dance around my room until I realized it was getting late and I couldn't skip school tomorrow.

(Alex POV)

I decided to skip school. I was anxious about who was going to be the new employee. I decided to take a stroll in the park. The park was empty except for the occasional person passing by. I heard faint singing. I don't know why but I was intrigued to follow the singing. The song lead me to a tree. I looked up the tree. I could easily see the person up in the tree, it was Max. She finished the song perfectly.

"You have an amazing voice, Max." I couldn't really see her face from the shadows. She jumped off the branch and started running. I ran after her. Damn she was really fast. At some point I lost her. I decided to go home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. It's more of a filler chapter. If you haven't heard of the song "Silent Despair" by ****Anna Abreu** you should look it up. It's really good.  


**R&R**

**~ Midnight**


	4. Sooo Adorable

**A/N**

**Yo, Sorry for not updating. I got lazy and had to repay a debt I owed to my dear papa. A.K.A. washing dishes and other chores to pay back money I borrowed plus no allowance. I needed it to buy some stuff. **

**Oh, guess what I dyed my hair.**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride.**

* * *

What do I do now? I am so screwed. I should have stayed home. He heard me. I have to work today. I'll have to face him. What excuse will I have? Ugh. You know what I don't care let him think what he wants. Right now I got to concentrate on keeping a low profile and take a nice warm hopefully relaxing shower.

Time skip

the bell rang and I got out before anyone else. I had some time before work so I decide to take a longer way to work. Walking helps me clear my mind. Ok if he asked any question ill just say I decided to take a walk in the park and didn't feel like going to school.

I kept repeating my excuse in my head over and over again. I subconsciously walked into the ice cream shop. I waited at the counter until some one finally came from the storage room.

"Keep taking so long and you'll lose a lot of costumers" I smirked

"Well you aren't a customer are you." Alex leaned forward from behind the counter.

"Nope, I'm your coworker," he seemed surprise. "I take it you hadn't been told."

"Nope." he said popping the p.

"Well, you just going to stand there or show me what to do, " he lead me to the employee room and handed me an apron with the stores logo.

"For now you'll just scoop ice cream be careful not to mess up the orders though." he smiled playfully.

"I'm not an idiot." I lightly punched his shoulder. Right then the bell jingled. We had a customer. It was a lady in her mid twenties and a little boy around four years old.

"Alright then lets see how well you handle little kids." he smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" I seriously don't know what meant.

"Little kids never make up their minds." the little boy had dark brown hair and was so adorable

I shook my head and turned my attention to the customers.

"Hello, what would you like?" The little boy looked up at me with his adorable eyes.

"I please get chocuate and stuawbewy." he was just sooo adorable.

"Would you like a cone?" he nodded eagerly. It took all I had not to hug him. He was just too cute.

I got a cone and scooped a chocolate and strawberry scoop for him. I handed him the ice cream.

"Thank you" he said in the cute voice that four year olds have. His mother asked for a vanilla ice cream which I gave to her while Alex was who knows where probably sleeping.

"You have an adorable little boy and he sure has manners." I said while getting her scoop.

"Thank you but he usually isn't this calm, he's really troublesome so it shocking he was so polite." The little boy paid no mind to us.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"His names Tyler, hey would you be interested on babysitting for me?" I was a bit confused. She just met me. She doesn't know me but she already wants me to baby-sit. Don't take this the wrong way, I like kids but this is very straight forward.

"Do you mind me asking why you want me to baby-sit, I mean because you just met me." She just smiled at me.

"He really does seem to like you, he usually gives everyone trouble, just now he asked for what he wanted instead of choosing and changing his mind like he always does when we come here, lets just say the employees don't particularly enjoy his presence." She smiled warmly at me. I agreed and exchanged numbers to meet up and discuss the days and payment.

As soon as they left Alex made his appearance.

"Where did they go?" He looked around. "That was quick." He seemed surprised.

"I take it you're not to fond of him." I smirked.

"And you are."

"Actually I am. He's the most adorable child I ever seen. Plus I might end up being his babysitter."

"Good luck with the little devil." He said shaking his head. The rest of the day went by in a flash with some more employees arriving and others leaving. I met the ones who worked today. They said I would meet the others some other day. And apparently none are too fond of kids, for the left for shelter the moment they set foot in the shop. Great let the newbie handle them. It gets irritating when they change their minds on purpose on what flavor they want, but I learned to act like you have the scoop in your hand. Today wasn't that bad of a day, and thankfully Alex didn't ask any questions. I actually like my job.

* * *

**A/N**

**Would you like me to write short chapters and update faster or long chapter and take longer?**

**Please review**

**~ Midnight  
**


	5. AN

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Hey guys, sorry that this is an author's note. I am deleting this story because I don't like the way it turned out. **

**~Midnight**


End file.
